What's In Front Of Her
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Katie temporarily loses her sight when a bludger hits her. He's told to look after her,but when she sees this new side to him... how long will it be before she sees what's in front of her? KBGW
1. The Incident

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise is/was and always will be JK. Rowling's Invention**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_**Because she can't see what's in front of her**_

_She twisted on her broom and hoped that for the first time that day, it would work; the Slytherin team would think she had passed on the Quaffle and allow her to pass through unnoticed. _

**Katie**

For the first time in the match, it worked. And it worked well. Adrian Pucey spins off following the imaginary path of the Quaffle, Fred blasts past me, grinning as I hurl the big red ball towards the hoops. It ricochets in off the back of Warrington's broom, and I hear Lee Jordan shout out a score that is higher on the Gryffindor side than the Slytherin side.

Can't say I'm complaining.

I whoop loudly as Alicia attempts to mob me on her own, and before the restart, Oliver slaps me on the back, shouting something I don't hear over the roar of the crowd.

"Go, Go, Gryffindor!" George now swoops past me, laughing and joining in with the chants that are echoing around the stadium. He swings his bat around his head almost absent-mindedly, it hits the closest Bludger like magic and the ball swings away, towards the Slytherin seeker. He's new, that one. White blonde hair and sickly pale skin. Makes me feel ill just looking at him.

I shudder and miss my chance - the Quaffle was coming to my hands, but I'm zooming forward, caught up by the crowd, and it hits me in my chest, speeding up to me and winding me. I hold onto it and carry on flying, hurling the ball away at Ange; she catches it, but is cut off by Warrington and Pucey, almost crushing her. She back-passes awkwardly, but thankfully it lands back in my hands, I flex my arm and it flies straight as an arrow, into the centre goal hoop.

That, my friends, makes it my 31st goal in 11 games. I'm impressed, you might not be, but it's my seventh goal in eight minutes too, and we're now fifty points up. I think, from the very little I have listened in all of Oliver's practically-year-long-but-we-can't-say-anything-because-it-lets-us-catch-up-on-sleep speeches; it's time for Harry to catch the snitch.

All we need to do is hold onto the Quaffle.

"Kat!" George yells suddenly, "Man On! Behind you!"

Before I can twist to look, I feel the Bludger between my shoulder blades, it smacks the wind out of me, my head snaps back and I black out, my grip slipping on my broom handle. As the darkness encloses around me, I hear somebody shout out, panic staining their voice, and a whistle blow.

**-Angelina- **

I scream as I see the Bludger hit her, she lurches forward, her broom overbalances and she goes flying, straight towards the ground. Madame Hooch blows the whistle, stopping the progress of the game. I shoot forward; the only thing on my mind is giving the stupid Slytherin who hit the bloody Bludger at her back, a good smack in the mouth.

Hitting a chaser when her back's turned. That, is bad form, and I am going to make sure he knows it. I almost screech to a halt in front of him and raise my hand to slap him; Oliver pulls me back, into the team huddle around Katie. George is kneeling beside her, looking like he's going to cry.

"Kat!" He says, gripping her shoulders, half shaking her, "Katie, c'mon mate, Katie, wake up!" her head lolls sideways and Alicia panics. Harry is watching, pale and about to throw up.

"Madame Hooch?" Oliver calls her over, "We need a ten minute break. Someone needs to take Katie up to the Hospital Wing."

"I'll do it." George says immediately, bending down to pick her up. Everyone but Oliver is impressed by his concern.

"You will not. You're going to make up for your cock-up by beating that Bludger into Pucey's _face_." she remains lying in the mud for the next few minutes as Hooch fetches somebody, anybody to transport her to the Hospital Wing.

Alicia is sniffing now, as Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley come and pick her up, George gently pulls her hair away from her face and smiles wryly as he watches her go. From this angle, it looks like he says something, but it is snatched away by the wind and he returns to his broom, wiping off his beater's bat with his robes.

Oliver looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Get a move on, Johnson. Spinnet!" Alicia looks up at him, "Hold onto the Quaffle and keep your wits about you."

**Fred**

I watch her fall in slow motion, throwing my beaters bat aside and watching it fall alongside her, George gets there first, by the time we're all on the ground, you can't see her for Gryffindor Robes. He looks at me as he kneels beside her, stroking her cheek gently.

"She can't be hurt." He says to me, silent but petrified. I flash him a kind smile, trying to make him feel better.

"She'll be alright. You know her; she's like a bloody concrete block." He half smiles, though I know my joke has hardly made him feel better.

"Kat! C'mon mate, Katie, wake up!" his hand curls around her wrist, his face contorting into a look of pure fear for her. Oliver and her are his to protect, I look after Ange and Lycia. Potter is our collective responsibility.

He thinks he's failed her, has had a crush… has fancied her, (for it's clearly more than a crush -he'd do anything for her) for a few months now, watching her flit around on her broom and joining her as she complains about lessons. He can't take his eyes off her when she speaks, captivated by her Irish accent in a way that Oliver Wood's Scots tone could never make him look twice (not that… you know, we fancy Oliver, but for comparisons sake).

As Ron and Seamus disappear with her, he swallows loudly and picks up his bat, pounding it into his hand threateningly. He's taking no prisoners now; I can see it in the glint in his eye.

"Who hit the Bludger, Wood?" He growls as he mounts his broom.

"I think it was Derrick." Oliver says, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to break his nose." He kicks off and swoops low over the Slytherin team, cackling evilly. It's a totally different side to him. Five minutes ago, he was terrified; worry creasing his face, now he's about to break somebody for hurting his girl.

**+George+**

"Kat!" I shout, knowing my broom is nowhere near fast enough to beat the Bludger, "Man On!" She half twists to look at me, "Behind you!" and, sickeningly, I hear the smack of the Bludger into her spine, the crunch as it snaps against her vertebrae. She shouts out, her head snapping back, I see her eyes flutter closed and know she's going to hit the floor soon.

Angelina lets out a horrific scream as Katie's broom collapses from beneath her; she loses her grip and goes tumbling to the floor.

"_Arresto Momentum!" _My wand is out and pointing at Katie before I start thinking straight. I slow her down as best I can and swoop beneath her; she lands in my arms, breathing, but only just, her momentum nearly throwing me off my broom as well.

She groans slightly, which I take as a good sign, but she ends up unresponsive, I lay her in the mud, cradling her head gently in my lap.

Oliver shoots me daggers as he lands and crouches beside her.

"Well?" He hisses, "Where were you?"

"I was… distracted." I murmur, "The other Bludger." I take her hand, squeeze it and try to fight back tears, and then I lose it completely and grab her shoulders, "Kat!" I know it won't work. Her head lolls to the side and Alicia pales. "Katie, C'mon, Mate, Katie, wake up!" I look up at Fred, he shrugs, doesn't know what's going on. Oh, Merlin, what have I done?

"She needs the Hospital Wing." Somebody says, and as Ron and Seamus Finnegan pick her up and carry her, I stop them for a second, brush her hair from her face and lean over her.

"I'll be there when you wake." And I watch her leave with a sad smile on my face.

Suddenly furious, and with a new zeal for battering the bastard who hit her, I reach for my bat, brush the mud off it and pick up my broom, ready to hit something.

Cackling evilly, I swoop over the Slytherin team, they almost recoil like a vampire exposed to daylight.

This is going to be good.

--

_**A/N:This is just the incident. The effects will be in a later chapter – I just thought i'd give a reason )**_

_**This was a random-popped-into-my-head fic and I think it could turn out good.(hopefully)**_

_**(In case you think this chapter's a bit weird – it's from different POV's because I wanted to take 'everyone's point of view on the incident. It may be important later – though probably won't be)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Blind

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise is/was and always will be JK. Rowling's Invention**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_**Blind**_

-x-

**Fred**

He sits beside her for an hour after the game, still in his Quidditch robes, still covered in mud, watching her breathing, making sure she doesn't stop. His hands are shaking, true to his word, he broke Derrick's nose, he is lying in the bed at the far end of the wing and groaning periodically.

But George… his hands are _shaking_. I have never seen him so nervous, so worried before. It's like a prank gone wrong and he's in the frame. As he curls his fingers around a glass of water, the tremors from his hand shake the water; it ripples as if a stone has been dropped into it.

She stirs eventually, lying there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to move her neck for the pain.

"Katie!?" He says, the enthusiasm returning to his voice as she slowly turns her head to look at him.

"George?" she frowns slightly, "A-are you there?" There's a small pause as he panics, calls Madame Pomfrey over.

"Miss Bell?" A small frown, "Can you see me?"

"No Madame." She says, her voice shifting up an octave, she's clearly panicking now.

"Oh, dear…" There's a small pause as she returns to her desk, picks up her wand and waves it over Katie. There's a piece of paper that appears from the end of it and she skims it, her frown growing ever larger.

"M-mada-" George starts, but is cut off by Professor McGonagall appearing in the doorway.

"Poppy! I just heard," She strides over to Katie and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor?" She pauses, confused, "G-George?"

"I'm here." He says hurriedly, holding her hand even tighter. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere…"

"Poppy?" McGonagall looks at the healer, "She's been blinded?"

"Temporarily." Madame Pomfrey says softly, "I think." George jumps as he hears those two words; Katie closes her eyes and buries her head in her hands. He lays a hand consolingly on her shoulder and she bursts into tears.

"So-so she can't… see? At all?" He offers kindly, though to her, he's probably stating the obvious.

"No, I suppose not." Pomfrey says clinically. Katie sniffs and George pulls her into his arms, holding her tight as she sobs.

"It's alright, mate," He whispers into her hair, rocking slightly as she sits, curled up against his shoulder. He rubs her back gently as she buries herself into his clothes and holds on like a kitten to its mother. "C'mon, it's only temporary."

"It's alright for you," She hisses, "You can bloody see." She grips his arm and looks at him, her gaze fearful, even though she can't see his expression.

"It's alright. I'll be here all the time," he says as he leans closer to her, his hand resting softly against her cheek. "I w-won't leave you."

**--Katie--**

Pomfrey discharges me from the Hospital Wing about three hours after I wake up. Unable to see, I rely on George whispering in my ear, telling me where we are, what's happening, who is with us. Between class and the Common Room, I rely on his arm around my waist, directing me, steering me, even, and it makes me feel so safe, even though I'm absolutely terrified.

"Katie," He murmurs as we get into the Common Room, "I-I'm really sorry." He's standing somewhere to my left, holding my elbow as he guides me to one of the sofas.

"For what?" I frown; slightly confused as I feel him pull me down sharply onto the settee and I fall into his lap. "_George_! Bloody hell!" It's not easy for me to sit up again, but when I do, I realise I've landed myself in his lap, he has an arm around me, and I can hear him laughing.

"I'm sorry, Katie! Really!" He laughs again, and touches my arm, so I know he's about to get serious. "I should have been watching the Bludger."

"It's… it could have happened to anyone." I stutter, knowing he never meant to do it, it's not his fault. They're magic; essentially, they have a mind of their own. "You warned me," I whisper as I lean towards him, "I just wasn't fast enough."

"Oh, c'mon Kat, you know that if I'd been doing my job and not arsing around you-"

"Don't." I threaten him, shifting from his lap to turn away from him, "Don't even start that. If we're playing the blame game, blame the inventor of Quidditch…" He takes my hand, maybe thinking that because I can't see him, it won't make the contact real.

"Katie… I-" He is cut off by his exuberant brother bouncing onto the sofa and yelling a hello.

"Fred?!" I say softly, "Where are you?" He takes my hand to indicate the direction. I know it's him because his fingers are slightly more calloused than George's.

"I'm here. How are you feeling? It's only temporary, right? McGonagall told the team." He adds by way of explanation.

"I'm alright. But I can't wait to see again." I attempt a wink, but the boys tell me not to do it again.

"At least not until you can see. That's a bit weird." Fred supplies, laughing.

"OK. Listen… is Angelina around?" I murmur eventually, "Or… Alicia?"

"Oi! Lycia!" Fred's voice shouts, "Kat needs you!"

"Yeah?!" After a few seconds, her voice tinkles around the right side of my head. "Oh, Katie, are you feeling better?" I nod, she sighs happily and I feel the arm of the sofa dip beside me. "What's up?"

"C-can you help me upstairs? I want to change."

"OK."

**-- Lee Jordan --**

"Is Katie alright?" Fred looks up at me as I say it, sitting down after a long detention with Snape.

"Yeah. She just can't see at the moment." George says it matter-of-factly and they turn back to the game of exploding snap they're playing. "You playing?"

"Yeah, cool." It's kind of weird that they're not bothered. I know George would like Katie whatever happened, he fancies her like mad and there's no stopping him when it comes to hanging out with her, but Fred, Angelina and Oliver accepting it as well? It's a bit odd.

"Oh, Oliver, um…" She starts as she sits back down with Alicia beside her, "I guess until my sight's back I won't be at practise…" There's a small pause and he looks at her, horrified. "I guess your expression's a bit of disgust, a bit of terror and a lot of 'oh, god what will we do without a chaser?'"

"Pretty much," Fred fills in, "We're playing Snap."

"I can smell the gunpowder." She grins and tucks her knees up beneath her, hugging them to her chest. George joins her about five minutes later, sighing, having been held back from our detention for being late. "George? Izzat you?" He nods, and then remembers she can't see him.

"Yeah."

"How was detention?" She's talking to him like normal, nothing changed at all in her demeanour. "Snape try to set fire to your hair yet?"

"Nope! You're still losing our little wager." they laugh and he puts an arm around her shoulders, "Although I think he's eyeing it up as his next style."

"Don't make me laugh! He'd rather have a six foot beard than look even a little bit like a Weasley!" She sniggers and finds his hand on her shoulder, pulls it down to hold it between hers.

"Cheeky!" He laughed and they sat chatting, totally apart from the game of cards before them. As the night drew in and the lamps around the common room started to slowly die and Fred, Angelina and Oliver retired to bed, I watched them sitting together, talking for what felt like an age.

"I guess… it's late." He says eventually, noticing Alicia and I sitting tiredly by the fire, watching them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and then half laughed, "I hope." He helped her to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug, then pulled away and put his hand to her cheek, gently cupping it as though he would kiss her.

"Goodnight, Katie." He said, leaning forward and gently kissing her hair. "I really am sorry." She blinked and turned away.

"Don't be." She breathed, then, "Goodnight, George." She replied, smiling widely and closing her eyes. Alicia takes her arm and they disappear into the darkness up the stairs to the girls dorms.

--

_**A/N: Aww! Katie can't see! )**_

_**OK, I think this was just a really pants chapter, but I promise it will get better...**_

_**I don't know why only Lee and George had a detention. Where's Fred's rebellious streak gone?! haha**_

_**Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	3. If I Hold Your Hand

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise is/was and always will be JK. Rowling's Invention**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

**If I hold your hand...**

-x-

**-Katie- **

I wake up and know my eyes are open, but I can't see a thing.

"Katie?" Alicia shouts from the doorway, "You up yet?"

"Yeah. I am now." I rise slowly and wave my wand to change my clothes. "Do I look alright?"

"Couldn't look much worse." Lycia mutters, "Stand still." I hear her whisper a charm to fix my uniform, I feel my tie tighten properly, my jumper is straightened, then my robes and cloak fly on.

"Take it off!" I squeal, hating my cloak over my robes. "I don't have Herbology today, do I?" I say hopelessly. She mutters a 'no' and takes my arm.

"C'mon. I'm foisting you off on George as soon as I can!"

"I'm sorry, Lycia." I frown and apologise again, "I don't mean to be a pain."

"I'm joking!" She laughs, "Although if I were you, I think I'd rather have George on my arm."

"Ha-bloody-ha. Like he'd look at me twice if I wasn't-"

"Katie!" He practically jumps on my back, Alicia breaks away from me with a small 'Good luck!', and I half turn to look at him. Well, face him.

"Morning, George." I pause, "You are George, right?"

"'Course I am." he takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Quickly comparing these hands to the slightly calloused ones of Fred, I relax as I feel George's fingers, softer beneath mine. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, OK." I walk with him, warily until he hooks his arm around my waist and steers me easily. Until I start to walk a route I don't recognise.

We have turned left down the corridor, instead of right. I look at him, turn my head towards him, and I feel him staring at me, his breath against my cheek, our proximity close because of our position.

"Where are we?" I murmur, holding out my hand to stop us from going any further. It touches bare rock wall, and suddenly I freeze as he steps away from me. "George? Don't leave me."

"It's OK." He murmurs from my other side, "Calm down…" His hands around my waist again, "We're in a secret passageway. Between the sixth floor and entrance hall. Only Fred, You and me know about this." He says, "So breathe a word and I'll jinx you."

"O-OK…" I stutter, and he starts to slowly walk with me, pointing out where I should put my feet. Then I realise the passage is getting narrower as we walk. "George… the-the passage is-"

"I know." He's still beside me, still holding on. "It's Alright." There's a pause and he laughs, "Man, I'm saying that a lot lately."

"I know." I smile and he releases me for a second. "Where-"

"I-…" he stops walking and I walk into him, bumping into him. He half-laughs and I apologise. "Listen, it gets kind of steep here, like a… downhill slope." A small pause, "If I hold your hand…"

"I'll be able to pick my way down." I reply, and he pulls me towards him.

**--George--**

I take my time taking her hand. Her skin is soft and her movements are so careful, so nervous that I almost laugh.

"Katie… you're not going to hurt me." I whisper as I lace my fingers with hers and feel her squeeze my hand. "Kat, it's alright."

"Again." She smiles widely and closes her eyes, "Look, George, I… I wanted to say thank you…" A small pause as I start walking and she follows me, but I'm not listening to her words. I'm captivated by the way her fingers move to compensate my slight changes in grip. I grin as she stumbles against a rock, falling onto my shoulder.

"You OK?" I say when she lifts her head to look towards me. Slowly, she nods. "I thought you'd see that."

"Ha-bloody-ha." She mutters, and then I take her hand again and tug her towards me as the passage widens out and we find ourselves behind the tapestry in the portrait room. "Where are we now?" She says, squeezing my hand tighter as she hears voices.

"Portrait room. Come on, I don't think there'll be too many people in there yet." She nods and allows me to curl my arm around her again. My heart starts beating faster and faster again, just like every time I've touched her this weekend. She murmurs something and I miss it, ask her to repeat herself, but she blushes and looks away.

When we sit down at the house table, she immediately looks at me, expecting me to help her decide what to have for breakfast.

"There's bacon in front of you, I'll pour you some pumpkin juice." A small pause, "Bread is slightly to your left, ketchup is next to your glass." She nodded and started to feel across the table, surprisingly easily building herself a bacon sandwich with ketchup.

Roger Davies stands before her, behind Lee about ten minutes into our meal.

"Alright Katie?" She looks up but seems to look through him.

"Yeah, thanks, Roger." She turns her head towards me and smiles.

"He's in front of you." I nudge her and she smiles at him that way. "Morning, Davies."

"Alright Weasley? Listen, Kat, you alright after the match yesterday? You got beat up pretty bad and I just wondered if you were feeling better… if you're OK?"

"Yeah, course I am." She smiles and picks up her pumpkin juice, not realising there is none left. "Nothing wrong at all."

"Good. There was a rumour-"

"George has been looking after me." She interjects quickly, unwilling to let on that she can't see. There's a small pause where Davies looks daggers at me and folds his arms.

"Good. I'm glad you're alright." A pause, "See you around, Bell?" She nods and smiles at him.

"Maybe, Roger." And suddenly, I am a little bit jealous. _See you around _is one of Davies' favourite chat up lines. And he's using it on Katie. She is a no-go zone and he must know it - I mean not only is she on a rival Quidditch team, but… it is pretty much common knowledge that I fancy her, isn't it? All the Gryffindor guys have told me to go for it; even Diggory and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff have said she is perfect for me.

Cheeky bastard's trying to make me jealous… and it's working. Oh… bugger.

"George… can you take me back up to the common room? I mean… it's Sunday. I want to go and sit by the fire."

"What about the Hogsmeade visit?" The one we have all been looking forward to for the past three weeks, the one where Katie was going to come to Gladrags Wizardwear and help me pick something for Mum's birthday… _Bugger…_ _again_.

"Oh… bugger. George… I know I promised I would have a look in Glad's, and… you know I wouldn't pass it up, ever, you know… I'd do anything to help you." She half smiles, "But do you honestly think I'm going to be any help? In this state, how am I going to know what it looks like?"

"I guess." I sigh, but she puts her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Listen," She says into my ear, "When I can see, I'll come with you and pick the one that'll be best, alright?"

"Hmm." I say, somewhat pissed off. She bristles as I steer her back up the passageway and into the common room and I speak, "I think I'll ask Alicia. Her birthday's only a few days away."

"Alright. Do what you want." She says, her voice determined not to show any pain. She forgets I can see it in her face, because she can't see it in mine. "S'not like I could have…" She pulls out of my grip and feels for the sofa, then curls up on it and determinedly avoids me. "Have fun in Hogsmeade, George." She says as I go to leave.

When I get out of the castle, I look back up at the windows in Gryffindor Tower. They are blocked with snow, but as I look closer, up at the girls dorms, I see her, curled up on the window ledge. How she got up there I will never know, but she looks pretty comfortable.

**-Alicia-**

I catch her when I go back into the Common Room to grab a scarf and my gloves. She's sitting on the sofa, but as she hears the portrait squeak open, she half-rises and goes towards the stairway to our dorms.

"Here, Kat… let me-" I grab her arm and help her up the first few stairs before she pulls away and smiles.

"I'm OK from here. Sorry I sort of ran… I thought you were George back."

"Why are you avoiding him then?" She makes an '_oh, bugger_' face and her shoulders drop as she trips up one of the stairs, barely keeping herself upright.

"I was supposed to be… helping him get his mum's birthday present." I sigh as I realise.

"In Hogsmeade… but you can't see, so-"

"I'm not going. So he's going to ask you, but I really wanted to help him, and-and…"

"I can't help him. I'm doing one-on-ones with Oliver, remember practise last Tuesday?" She cracks a smile as I sigh, "That was George's fault. I swear, sometimes, he's a bloody idiot."

"But he'll find someone else."

"Katie… why do you want to help him anyway?" She blushes dark and closes her eyes, "You don't… _really_ like him, do you? I thought it was just a stupid crush." She blushes darker. "_Oh_, Katie!" She half smiles and waves her wand over herself, her robes disappear and are immediately replaced by her pyjamas, she sighs and feels her way over to the window.

"I guess… maybe I possibly do?" She offers cheekily, curling up in the deep-set window frame and summoning a pillow to hug.

"Oh, Katie!" I repeat, putting my arms around her tightly. "It's OK. He knows it's not your fault,"

"But I've let him down."

"No, you've not." I reprimand her gently, "Don't say that. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault that that Bludger hit you." I pause before I say the next thing, slightly unsure whether I should vocalise it. "If anything, it's his."

"Don't say that!" she jumps to his defence immediately. "He didn't mean - he was covering Harry's back."

"I know, Katie, but it doesn't mean to say… I'm just _trying _to say it's not your fault, OK?" She half nods and hugs the pillow to herself again.

"OK."

"Good." I pull my scarf around my neck and squeeze her shoulder; she looks up at me and smiles. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She closes her eyes and I immediately feel sorry for her. Poor thing can't see and think's she's disappointed one of her best friends because of it. And he has gone and bloody made it worse by making her feel guiltier. "Enjoy your one-on-one, Lycia."

"You know I will." I wink before I remember she won't know it, and shake my head to myself. "Later, Katie."

"'Bye." But even before I've left the room, I can hear the gentle sniffing that is Katie trying not to cry. As I look back, I see her lay her head against the windowpane, condensation dripping down it, her tears the mirror of the glass between her and the outside world.

--

**A/N: I feel really sorry for her. And I think George should be slapped.**

**Awww! Hope You enjoyed?!**

**Please Review and Let me know!?**

**xxxx**


	4. Katie, You Can't

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise is/was and always will be JK. Rowling's Invention**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_**Katie, You Can't**_

-x-

**George**

I fold my arms and stare into the window of Gladrags, wishing Katie were standing beside me. I don't even know what size mum is, let alone where I would even start to pick the cut of a dress, the colour, the length. I couldn't find any single girls to give me a hand, either.

Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan are in there, buying scarves and gloves, and I am tempted to go in and join them, pretending to need something practical. They leave as I go to push open the door. Ange looks at me and smiles; I nod back and walk into the store.

I'm hit immediately by the silence of the shop. It's dark, the only place that's properly lit is the changing room at the back. The woman strides towards me purposefully, ready to steer me towards the men's section to the left of the shop, but I nod and smile, crossing to the women's dresses and waiting for her to follow me. When she catches up with me, I look at her and frown slightly.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a dress." Then I realise how that sounds. "For my mum. It's her birthday next week and-"

"Aha." A small pause, "I received an owl about half an hour ago, I assume you're Mr. Weasley?" My ears prick up and my head starts to spin.

"Y-yes." I manage to stutter. "Who owled you?"

"Anonymously sent, I'm afraid. Dirty great tawny owl in the storeroom. Tore two of the new dresses." She looks at me as though I am to blame and narrows her eyes slightly. I try my best innocent grin and she softens slightly, and then turns to go back to the cash desk. "It's here somewhere…" she rifles through a few sheets and holds it aloft. "Here," She hands it to me and I scan the note.

_FAO GLADRAGS WIZARDWEAR SHOP ASSISTANT:_

_A teenage boy (looks to be in fourth/fifth year) will come into the shop later today. He is ginger but has stunning blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. Answers to Mr. Weasley_

_Please can you find him a light/milk chocolate brown dress, which would fit a relatively plump woman of medium height? I'd be eternally grateful, and would continue to use your chain of shops. _

_Personal Shopper's fee included. _

_ With thanks. _

"Well… I-" I certainly recognise the handwriting. It's a rough version of Katie's.

"You must have a good benefactor sir; there was ten galleons in there." I blush and look away. She's spent an extra ten Galleons.

"Have you got the dress?"

"I picked out two, sir." I don't much like being called sir. Reminds me of professor Snape. "This one," She disappears into the back room and returns with a light brown one that would fit mum perfectly, I think it would look nice - I'm only assuming, but with any luck, I'm right. "Or this one." She summons the other from another dark corner of the shop. It's a chocolate brown, nearly black, dress, which has a little more shape to it. I doubt mum will like that one, and I tell the shopkeeper so.

"I think the first one…" I say quietly. "I'll take it." There's no deliberation. As it stands, it's the only thing I have to go on, and it's pretty nice.

"Thirty Galleons…" She pauses, "Minus four from the personal shopper's fee…" I go into my pocket and pull out my moneybag. Christ, I think I just have twenty-seven galleons on me. Should buy me this and a bottle of Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, if I'm lucky. "That's twenty six Galleons, please, sir." I pay up and leave with the dress in a big box, then, slowly wandering up to the pub, I realise I'm in completely the wrong place.

I shouldn't be in Hogsmeade. I should be back in the common room. With Katie.

**--Alicia--**

She's made it back into the common room, and I think she's fallen asleep in the chair in the far corner. As I cross over and lay my hand on her shoulder, she jerks awake and looks around.

"George?!" She yelps. I smile to myself. She's still thinking about him.

"Nah, mate. Alicia with Frozen fingers." I laugh to myself. "I'm sitting opposite you." I sit down on the chair and she smiles.

"Sorry Hun, I thought you were George."

"You missing him already?"

"Ha! Yeah, right!" she laughs genuinely and for a second, I'm surprised, "he's been looking after me, hasn't he? I assumed it was him."

"oh." and there is a huge silence for about a minute. "Well, I don't think anyone's back from Hogsmeade yet." She sighs slightly and yawns.

"I sent a personal shopper's fee to Gladrags. Figured if I couldn't get down there… I could at least give him a hand that way." I roll my eyes.

"How much?"

"Ten Galleons."

"You're an idiot; you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes." She sighs and for a second I pity her. I have never felt this way about a guy before, willing to do anything to make him happy. She's desperate for him to notice her, but doesn't know the way to go about it without seeming desperate.

She licks her lips and stares into space as I get up and replace my scarf and gloves in my trunk.

"Lycia!" Katie shouts to me, "Have you got a pack of cards? I know… I can't play much, but… I'm kind of bored." She ends as I sit back down opposite her.

"Got none. The evil twinnies nicked them yesterday!" She looks suitably put out. "Hmm…" I fold my arms, "Have you got your guitar still?"

"Did I bring it this year, you mean?" She says, "Yeah, but I think this year will be the last - I've had to fix it eight times. Lee and Fred do enjoy attempting to split it completely in half."

"Have they managed it yet?"

"Not as far as I know. Last time I caught them trying to put it back, these huge grins on their faces. When I picked it up, it fell into three. They'd split the sodding neck." smiling at the memory, she stands up shakily and edges her way over to the stairs. I jump up and offer to retrieve it for her. "Would you? Oh, no, you don't have to, honestly…" She starts, but I rest my hand on her shoulder and smile.

"I'll get it. I don't want you falling down the stairs."

"Good point." She says, grinning again. "It's under my bed." I leave her for a minute and when I return, she's sitting, leaning back on the pillows. "Alright?" she holds her hands out for the instrument, then, when she's satisfied it's tuned and ready to play, that she knows where the frets are, she asks me what I want to hear.

"Anything." I say, knowing my limited knowledge of her muggle music is not going to impress her. "I don't know."

"Sorry, don't know that one." She grins as she starts to play a song I don't know at all. It's all about being with someone you love, going crazy when they don't notice, and it hurting so badly, you lose all inhibitions about telling them. She even gets me joining in as she plays it a second time.

"I-I couldn't." I say, "I don't know the lyrics."

"They're not that hard… just sing the 'oh's." Ands she plays it again. By the time I know the whole song, there are people in the common room, listening, interested in what we are singing. I can't believe it, and Katie's totally oblivious until the rousing cheer from the whole house sends her leaping from her seat. "What's…" We all look at her as she freezes for a few seconds, blinks and clutches her head, abandoning her guitar on the sofa behind her.

"Katie… Katie, what's wrong?" I step forward; she looks at me and blinks a couple more times, then smiles.

**--Katie--**

It was only temporary.

I look at Alicia, the colour in her cheeks, then around me, at everyone, standing there, staring at me, in bright red Gryffindor robes. I can't help but smile.

"I-I have a headache." I stutter. "Lycia, can you give me a hand back to our room. I'd best put this away before Lee and Fred get any ideas," I wink, hoping she'll catch my drift. Casting my eyes around the room, I'm glad to see that George isn't back yet

Minutes later, I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, and Alicia is staring at me, concerned.

"Kat, are you… are you alright?" she says, confused, she steps forward to feel my forehead, but I wave her away. "Wh- Can you _see_ me?" There's surprise and excitement in her voice. I nod slowly.

"While I was playing… the darkness sort of went hazy, and then I got shape and colour back." I grin and smile at her, "For instance, your bright, fluorescent green hair band." She reaches up to touch it, "I like it. Nu Rave is big on the muggle scene." She laughs and her eyes wrinkle ever so slightly.

I do like being able to see.

"So… you-you can see?" She repeats, I nod and smile.

"But, George doesn't know that." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Katie, you can't-"

"Alicia… you said it yourself, he tried to make me feel so guilty… I think I could be a little…" she smiles evilly, I've changed her mind. "I want to prove to him…" I trail off and smile at Alicia.

"So…" we sit down and converse in low whispers together.

--

**A/N: OK, now I'm feeling evil...**

**Awww! Hope You enjoyed?!**

**Please Review and Let me know!?**

**xxxx**


	5. Blind in More ways than one

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise is/was and always will be JK. Rowling's Invention**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**Blind in more ways than one...**_

-x-

--George--

"Morning, Kat." I take her arm as usual; she leans against me and looks up at me.

"Alright George?" A small pause, she grins and blushes, "How was Hogsmeade yesterday?"

"Oh, Merlin, I meant to tell you - thanks for the Galleons… for the help, I mean. I… I got you something from the village. It's in my… dorm. I'll get it later." I venture to lean forward and kiss her cheek. She turns her head at the last second and my lips slam against hers. I turn bright pink as I pull away hurriedly, but Katie remains there, her eyes closed, breathing slowly.

"George?" She breathes; blinking a couple of times, then remembers herself and allows me to pull her along the corridor, surprising her. She collapses onto her knees and looks up at me. "George… d-… you just kissed me." I freeze.

"Katie… I-I… it was an accident… I just… you…"

"It's OK." She murmurs. I look away and blush pink. She reaches up to brush some hair from her face and then stares down at her feet. "George… I-" She starts, but closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"Tell me what you look like."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to tell me what you look like to me."

"To you? Katie… I don't know what's going on in your head, do I?" I slip my hand into my pocket and feel the box in there, the tiny present I bought her with that spare galleon I had yesterday. "I don't know what you think of me."

"Just describe yourself, George, I'll… I'll let you know where you're going wrong." I frown but have a go anyway.

"Well, I have pretty crap hair, bloody ginger and nasty."

"It bounces a lot and it's got really cute curls at the ends of it." I'm a bit taken aback at the 'cute' comment.

"I have horrible freckles, huge, all over my face,"

"They make you who you are - they make you look younger and far… better looking than you would without them."

"Oh?" She nods, blinking up at me, confusion gracing her features. "Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's just, something that I didn't expect to happen."

"What?"

"Nothing… just… nothing."

-Katie-

He's… berating himself. That's all he's doing… no shred of attraction, of the usual egotistical… bravado that the twins usually put up to attract girls.

"Katie, are you sure you're alright?" He smiles and I have to smile back. _I hope he doesn__'__t notice._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" I manage to splutter.

He shakes his head and takes my hand, almost drags me along the corridor, pauses for a second as people pass us, then sweeps aside the large tapestry and shoves me roughly inside. I stumble, falling to my knees on purpose.

"Merlin!" He panics, "Katie, are you alright?" I nod as he grips my shoulders.

"Yes, no thanks to you." He pulls me towards him, up to his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" I growl, he takes my hand and pulls me against him.

"I mean it." I can feel his breath on my cheek, "Katie, I'm sorry for everything… I-I know how badly I hurt you about Hogsmeade… and I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying you're sorry." I open my eyes completely and look at him. "I can see you." I say it without any surprise, without any emotion in my voice. "And it's not at all like I expected."

"What?"

"I can see you. Everything you're scared of, everything you hate, standing in a shadow, afraid to… to love or be loved… especially by me." A small pause, "And I don't see you as a crappy-ginger-with-too-big-freckles, actually. I see you as my best friend, with a huge, happy smile and an insane sense of humour, and somebody I'd gladly…" I take an involuntary breath, "George, I've been blind in more ways than one."

"Katie?" he looks at me, takes a deep breath and looks away. "You can see me?"

"Yeah. Literally and figuratively, for that matter." he smiles.

"Well, then…" there's a pause, and when he speaks again, he's suddenly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I was going to… me and Lycia… don't worry. I've told you now." he pulls me towards him and stares into my eyes again. I've got the feeling he's done all this before, I just couldn't see it.

"Katie… I-" he leans forward as though he is going to kiss me.

"What?" I pull away, stumbling in the semi-darkness.

"I thought you-"

"Thought I what?"

"Thought you wanted me… as much as I want y-"

"Don't say it." I blurt, suddenly terrified. A small smile, he goes to take my hand. "You mean it, don't you?"

"Of course I do - Prank I may, Joke I certainly do… but lie about my heart is something I couldn't do. Not to the one person that means so much to me."

-George-

She looks at me and I'm suddenly terrified that I've said too much, too soon. She swallows loudly as she looks down at her feet, then back up at me.

"You mean that?"

"Why do you think I gave up so much time to look after you." _Ok, so maybe it wasn't so much time, but it's the thought that counts, right?_ She half laughs. "Well… I mean-"

"It's OK, I know what you mean." she runs her hand down my arm, unconsciously, I think, then looks up, into my eyes again. "do… you want to go to Hogsmeade with me… next week?" She murmurs a moment later, I venture a small nod.

"Yeah… OK." She smiles and offers me her hand. "Katie…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She pauses for the longest time and looks at me.

"Go on then." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I take my chance to lean forward, press my lips to hers. She makes a stifled noise and before my eyes are fully closed, I see hers spring open, flash with terror, then relax and close. My fingers release her hand, slide up her back and into her hair. She giggles and mirrors my movements. Her other hand slides up my arm and curls around the back of my neck.

"Oi!" The shout breaks us apart, "Bloody… What do you think you're doing?" Fred's standing there, his face forming a huge grin, "This is a passageway, get a bloody room!"

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I guess... that would be the best place to end it? I don't know... I think that's a nice ending, so... yeah... [COMPLETE] as of now...**

**Awww! Hope You enjoyed?!**

**Please Review and Let me know!?**

**xxxx**


End file.
